Brutus joins the PAW Patrol
Author Tycoonlover1359 Summary This story is about what would happen if Brutus joined the PAW Patrol. Brutus joins the PAW Patrol, and all the pups are unsure about what Brutus would do. Luckily for all the pups, this only their thoughts. File Click here for the file I work on. If you're lucky, you'll be able to see me working on this story live! Characters Click on a character's to go to their character page. (Note: Characters that are actually part if the paw patrol link to their page on the Paw Patrol Wiki *Brutus (Made by Gman581996) *Tundra (Made by Tundrathesnowpup) *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Zuma *Rubble *Rocky *Ryder Story The pups are talking to each other, at the lookout, when they start thinking about what would happen of Brutus joined the paw patrol. Rubble: I wonder what would happen if Brutus joined the paw patrol. Chase: That would be bad. Tundra: Yep. Really bad. (Scene Changer: Ripple Effect) The pups are playing at the beach while Ryder is at the lookout playing a video game when Brutus comes to the lookout. Rocky: Anyone want to play volleyball? Chase: That sounds like a great idea. Zuma: Sure, dude. Skye: Ruff! Ruff! *flips* Count me in! Rubble: Count me in to! Tundra: Let's play! Marshall: Count me in-- Woah! Woah! *Crashes into Chase* Sorry Chase! At the lookout. Ryder is playing a video game on his pup-pad when Brutus comes along. Brutus: Hello, Ryder. Ryder: *Backing away from Brutus* H-Hi Brutus. *On pup-pad* Rocky, get back to the lookout, and hurry. Brutus: Let me join the paw patrol. Ryder: You can't just come here and say-- Brutus: *Growling* Let me join! Ryder: You can't just come here, Brutus, and say let me join. It-- Brutus: *Growling louder* LET ME JOIN! Ryder: Ok, Ok, You can join. *On pup-pad* Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Chase and the pups pup-tags: Paw Patrol, to the lookout! The pups: Ryder needs us! (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: *Gulp* Um. Chase: Something wrong Ryder, Sir? Who is behind you? Brutus: *Coming out from behind Ryder* I am. All the pups walk backward toward the elevator. Ryder: Pups, Brutus is joining the PAW Patrol. All the pups gasp. Chase: Brutus!? He's joining the PAW Patrol!? Tundra: He can't possibly join the PAW Patrol! The only way to join is to have us ask them. Ryder: Well, he forced me to. Brutus, go stand next to Chase. All the pups take one step away from Brutus. Ryder: Brutus, as a PAW Patrol pup do you vow to help whenever help is needed? Brutus: Yes. Ryder: Here is your PAW Patrol pup-tag! None of the pups cheer for Brutus. Brutus starts to growl loudly. The pups then cheer, only because Brutus is forcing them. The Next Day Chase: Time to get up every pup! Brutus: Already up. Chase: Why are you up early, Brutus? Brutus: I'm a boxer. I have to train. Chase: Yeah, to hurt us. Brutus: I am not going to hurt you! Much. Chase: You took over our pup-park and nearly killed Rocky! How can we trust you if you did that!? Brutus: You can trust me that I know how to not kill someone. Chase: Fine. Let's just go have breakfast. Tundra: How can you go with having Brutus here, Rocky? He could hurt you at any moment. Rocky: Well of it means he won't pick on any of you, I'd be glad to be his punching bag. I want to protect you all. Even if it means being Brutus's punching bag, or being picked on by him. Tundra: I'm going to get the pups, other than Brutus. We'll see what the others think. Rocky: You don't need to Tundra. I said. I would rather have him pick on just me than all of you. A few minutes later Tundra gets the rest of the pups, other than Brutus who is at the gym training. Tundra: Ok pups. Which do you think is better; just Rocky getting picked on by Brutus, or all of us. Rocky: I told you Tundra. I would rather him pick on just me, not all of you. I want to protect you all. Chase: Rocky. No. We're all in this together. If you get picked on by Brutus, then we'll all do it. We're in this together. Zuma: Yeah, dude. You pwotected us, now we will pwotect you. Marshall: Yeah, Rocky. All of us are in this together. You protected Zuma and I, then we'll all return the favor. Rocky: It's ok guys. You don't have do this. I'm protecting you. You don't need to have Brutus pick on you. Let him do it to me. I don't mind. Chase: Rocky. We said we aren't going to stop. We are all ok with getting picked on by him. You're one of us, Rocky. We're all in this together. Ok? Rocky: Ok. If you guys want to. I'm just trying to protect you. *smiles* Later in the day Ryder got a call from Mr. Porter saying that his truck is at the edge of Jake's mountain. At Jake's Mountain Mr. Porter: Here you Jake. Fresh Fruits and vegetables and some fruit smoothies. Jake: Thanks, Mr. Porter. You rock, dude. Mr. Porter's van then slips and starts rolling to the edge of Jake's mountain. Mr. Porter: Oh no! My van! We have to call the PAW Patrol. *Calls Ryder on his phone* At the lookout Ryder: *pup pad beeps* Hi Mr. Porter. What's wrong? Mr. Porter: My van is in the edge of Jake's mountain. Can you come and help? Ryder: Sure we can, Mr. Porter. No job is too big, no pup is too small! *On pup-pad* PAW Patrol, to the lookout! All the pups pup-tags: PAW Patrol, to the lookout! All the pups execpt Brutus: Ryder needs us! Brutus: *Annoyed tone* Got to go. Bye. (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Symbol) Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok, pups. Mr. Porter's van slipped while he was delivering fruits to Jake. Now his van is almost about to fall off the cliff. We need to help. Chase. We'll use your whinch to pull Mr. Porter's van back on to solid ground, if we need to. Chase: Chase is on the case! *thinking* Please don't let me be deployed with Brutus* Ryder: Skye. I need you to make sure there is a safe way done the slope so we can hook Chase's whinch to the van, if we need to. Skye: The pup's gotta fly! *flips* Skye and Chase: *Thinking* Please don't let us be deployed with Brutus* Ryder: And Brutus. Before we use Chase's whinch, see if you can use your strength to pull the van back on to solid ground. Brutus: Fine. Who will I be riding with? Ryder: Ride with Chase. He's got a passenger seat in the back. Chase: Ryder, does he have to come with me? I still don't trust him. Ryder: Yes, Chase. He has to ride with you. All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol) At Jake's mountain Ryder: Ok, Brutus. See if you can use your strength to pull in the van. Brutus: Fine. *Walks down the mountain* *Uses all his strength to pull the van back on to solid gound* I got the van back on to ground, but I can't pull it all the way back to the top of the mountain. Ryder: Ok, Brutus. Chase, get your whinch so we can get Mr. Porter's van back. Chase: Ok, Ryder. Whinch! RAFF!! *Whinch comes out and Chase grabs it* Here you go Ryder. Ryder: Ok, Chase. Brutus, bring the whinch hook down and put it on the van. *Gives Brutus the whinch hook* Brutus: *Annoyed* Fine.*Puts whinch hook on the van* Ok, you can pull it up now. Chase: *Presses whinch button* *Whinch retracts, brining the van.* Wohoo! Mr. Porter: My van! It looks ok! How can we repay you, Ryder? Ryder: Well, you know, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Badge) Ryder: Hey pups. Why are you all away from Brutus? It's ok to be next to him. *Walks away* Brutus: Oh come on. I'm not going to hurt you, much. Tundra: How can we trust you? First, you take over our pup-park, then the lookout, then you force Ryder to let you join. Brutus: I'm not, and I mean not, going to hurt you, a lot. Unless you want me to. *Approaching Chase intimidatingly* Chase: *Backing away* No No, that's ok. Brutus: *Approaching the pups intimidatingly* Anyone else? Marshall: Uh, no. Rubble: Um. Skye: Um. Tundra: Uh. Zuma: Um. Rocky: If you want to pick on someone, do it to me. Chase: Rocky, don't. Rocky: I'm doing to to protect you all. Zuma: Well Wocky, if you are going to have it done, so am I. The rest of the pups: Yeah! Brutus: Well, you're all lucky, I have to sleep. Don't wake me, or I will hurt you. Then again, I'm going to do it tomorrow. The Next Day Chase: Ok pups. Where's Brutus? Brutus: Right behind you. *Punches Chase so he gets knocked back slightly* Chase: Ow! Brutus: You're done for the week. Chase: What do you mean I'm done for the week. Brutus: I mean, I don't need to do that to you for the rest of the week. But beware, each week I will punch harder. Chase: Why not just punch us a lot right now? Brutus: Good idea. *Punches Chase in the gut five times.* Chase: Ow, that hurt. I didn't actually mean it. Brutus: Really? *Approaching Chase intimidatingly* Are you questioning what I think? Chase: *Backing away* Um, no? Brutus: Well. You get a nice old punch in the face. *Punches Chase in the face* Chase: Ow! *Walks over to the other pups* How are we going to get Brutus out of the PAW Patrol? The second he suspects us, he won't wait to hurt us. Tundra: Hmm. Anyone have any ideas? Zuma: Well, how will we get back at him? Maybe we could-- Tundra: Maybe we could make a fake emergency, and say that just Brutus has to do it. Chase: That might work, but we need something that Brutus can do with just his strength. Maybe it could be that a train derailed and Brutus has to push the train back onto the rail so it can continue. Rocky: That just might work. But, once Brutus is done, he'll just return back here. Chase: Maybe we could say that it's in Alaska, and that none of their equipment is working. Skye, you could fly him to Alaska, then when he gets off, just go back home. Skye: Ok. That should work. Chase: Let's do it. Later in the day Chase: *Running toward Brutus* Brutus! A train in Alaska derailed, and none of their equipment is working. Rubble can't get there because it would take a few hours for him to drive there. Think you can do it? Brutus: Sure. Get Skye to fly me there. But you are comming with me. Chase: No! I'm not! *Baking away from Brutus* Brutus: You're up to something. I can tell. What are up to? Chase: *Shaking his head* I'm not up to anything. Brutus: *Approaching Chase intimidatingly* What are you up to? Chase: Nothing! *Baking away* In the bushes Rocky: I think Chase needs our help. We need to intervene now, or we could risk Chase getting hurt. Rocky and the rest of the pups get inbetween Chase and Brutus, keeping Brutus away from Chase. Brutus: I'm not falling for it. What are you trying to do to me? *Approaching all the pups* Tundra: We aren't doing anything! Rocky: *Stepping inbetween Tundra and Brutus* Stay away from them Brutus! Hurt me if you want! Brutus: I don't need to. Rocky: Why? *Looks back at Chase* *Walks back to Chase* Chase, are you ok? Chase: I'm ok. But Brutus's punch really hurts. Ye-ouch! Rocky: *Turning back to face Brutus* Why did you punch him, Brutus? Brutus: I over heard what Chase said to you all earlier. He was right; the second I suspected something, I wouldn't wait to hurt you. Trying to get rid of me. Try your best. *Walks away* Tundra: We'll never get him out of the PAW Patrol. Oh well. We'll just have to go with it. Luckily he is almost always a Carnage Gym, so we won't have to deal with him most of thre time. Chase: Well, what should we do? Rubble: I don't know. (Scene Changer: Ripple Effect) Rubble: That would be really bad. Tundra: Yep, really bad. Chase: Atleast he won't actually do it. The End Thanks Thanks for reading this short story! Hope you liked it. Please leave what you think in the comments! :)